Fancy Pants
Krzysztof Cybiński (Polish, S9E13) Wellington Lima (Brazilian Portuguese) Richard Balint (Romanian) Evgeniy Waltz (Russian, S2E9) Oleg Virozub (Russian, S5E10) Anton Savenkov (Russian, S9E13) Jesús Barrero (Latin American Spanish) Yaroslav Chornenkyi (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #f9f9f9 |headerfontcolor = #6098D4}} Fancy Pants, or Fancypants, is a male unicorn of Canterlot high society who is introduced in the episode Sweet and Elite. Rarity describes him as the most important pony in Canterlot. His entourage frequently change their opinions to agree with his own.__TOC__ Development and design Fancy Pants has a similar body design to Shining Armor, Prince Blueblood, Blue Moon, "Chocolate Sun", "South Pole", and "Star Dream / Sky Dream", with a white coat, protruding chest, and an exceptionally large horn. Ironically, Fancy Pants doesn't wear any pants; his name comes from an informal term that means overly elaborate, swanky or pretentious. His voice actor, Trevor Devall, recalls being instructed to make Fancy Pants sound like John Cleese. Depiction in the series Season two Fancy Pants first appears in Sweet and Elite when Rarity bumps into him and Fleur de Lis while walking through the streets of Canterlot. She instantly recognizes him as "the most important pony in Canterlot" and apologizes for running into him. He takes an interest in her when she mentions she is staying at Canterlot Castle by an invitation from Princess Celestia, and invites her to his private box at the upcoming Wonderbolts Derby. He becomes more interested in Rarity after she correctly predicts the winner of the derby, and insists that she must be extremely important after she lies about knowing the trainer of the Wonderbolts, which she claims is Rainbow Dash. He is featured in Rarity's song montage, as well as in many of the social events. He also appears in a flying yacht, wearing a captain's uniform. .]] Later on, Fancy Pants greets Rarity at a garden party next to the room where Twilight Sparkle's birthday party is taking place. Rarity's friends crash the event when Twilight "realizes" that Rarity wants to attend it, and subsequently offend many of the upper class ponies with their raucous partying. While Twilight is dancing to music, Fancy Pants stops her to ask about the dress she is wearing, which Rarity had made but never finished. Twilight announces that Rarity is the designer, and Fancy Pants is again impressed with her. He comments that "every mare in Canterlot will be wanting one," showing his influence when other ponies accordingly begin to say that they would like similar dresses. He is seen with Rarity at the end of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Season three .]] Fancy Pants makes a cameo appearance in Too Many Pinkie Pies with two Pinkie Pie clones appearing out of his hat. Season four Fancy Pants makes a cameo appearance on a boat in Rarity Takes Manehattan during the song Generosity and later on at the fashion show. Both times, he is with Fleur de Lis. He is seen sitting between Fleur de Lis and Mayor Mare in the stadium of the Equestria Games in the episode of the same name. Season five Fancy Pants appears as a host representative of Canterlot for the Grand Equestria Pony Summit in the episode Princess Spike. He attempts to get special privileges for the event from Twilight Sparkle, but Spike—acting on Twilight's behalf—declines his request. When Spike's decisions cause a chain reaction of disasters around Canterlot, Fancy Pants leads a mob of ponies to confront Twilight over her apparent mistakes. After Spike claims responsibility for the mess and apologizes for his actions, Fancy Pants and the other delegates forgive him by helping him reassemble a gemstone statue representing each city from Equestria. He also makes a background appearance with Fleur de Lis in Amending Fences. Fancy Pants appears in Ponyville during Crusaders of the Lost Mark, walking with Fleur de Lis while Spoiled Rich waves at them. In The Mane Attraction, an orchestra conductor in silhouette bears a strong resemblance to Fancy Pants. Season seven Fancy Pants appears outside of Canterlot Carousel along with Fleur in Forever Filly, and he watches Princess Luna's royal carriage roll through Canterlot in A Royal Problem. Season eight In Horse Play, Fancy Pants appears in the audience of Twilight's play, sitting next to Fleur de Lis. Season nine In The Beginning of the End - Part 2, Fancy Pants appears among Sombra's mind-controlled army of ponies. In The Point of No Return, he appears walking on a bridge as Twilight and Spike walk to Dusty Pages's old house. In Between Dark and Dawn, he offers to assist the Mane Six (who are handling Celestia and Luna's duties while they're away) with the "Royal Swanifying" ceremony, only to be refused. Offended, Fancy Pants leaves, but returns to criticize the Mane Six's efforts, and to point out that other matters in Canterlot need to be dealt with. After pointing out that the Royal Sisters regularly delegate their responsibilities, Fancy Pants convinces Twilight to accept his aid. Fancy Pants is mentioned by Rarity in Growing Up is Hard to Do, saying that she is delivering a new design for him for his Monocle and Top Hat Appreciation Soiree. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Fancy Pants takes shelter with Fleur de Lis and other unicorns inside the School for Gifted Unicorns as Canterlot closes itself off from the other pony races. In The Last Problem, Fancy Pants briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Other depictions IDW comics Fancy Pants, usually with his coat colored light gray instead of white, appears throughout , accompanying Praiser Pan, Rarity, Golden Gavel, Upper Crust, Fleur de Lis, and Sea Swirl to Princess Celestia's Extreme Art Contest. He appears as part of Praiser Pan's entourage again on page 14. At the end of , he appears in PTV. He appears again in at a Canterlot tea party. He engages Princess Luna in a game of chess, using real ponies as the chess pieces. On page 13 of , Summer van der Hoof says that Fancy Pants "says black apple-root mushrooms are the rarest and most exclusive food there is!" In , Fancy Pants appears on page 4. In , Rarity informs the Cutie Mark Crusaders that Fancy Pants' niece, Gilded Lily will be joining their Cutie Mark Day Camp. Fancy Pants unwittingly places pressure on his niece to find her talent (preferring it to revolve around being "important and influential" like the rest of the family). When Gilded Lily later reveals that her talent is in astronomy, Fancy Pants takes it in stride, assuring her that she will still make the family proud in her own way. In , Fancy Pants appears on the Canterlot bowling team. In , he attends Songbird Serenade's benefit concert in Ponyville. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Fancy Pants appears in a photograph in All About Alicorns, and in Land of Harmony. Magazines Fancy Pants appears in a [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony magazine]] issue 41 comic with a speaking role. Fancy Pants appears in the European magazine comic Trixie never gives up! with a speaking role during the story about young Trixie. In the [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony magazine]] issue 69 comic Daring friends and the missing story!, Fancy Pants appears at the Canterlot Magic Fair. My Little Pony mobile game Fancy Pants is a characters in Gameloft's mobile game, and serves as a boss during the "Rarity's Retro Revolution" and "The Crowning Achievement" events. His bio states, "According to Rarity, Fancypants is THE most important pony in Canterlot, and he can often be found with a readily agreeable entourage." Promotional material Fancy Pants appears in one of the promotional computer wallpapers for the My Little Pony Royal Wedding, in the same shot that was used for the episode. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''FANCYPANTS is a high-society Unicorn who is fascinated with lower-class ponies, who he treats as novelties, though he claims no ill will toward them.'' Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Merchandise A mini-figure toy of Fancy Pants has been leaked. Fancy Pants appears on the Season 2 poster. Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a Fancy Pants card, #15. Personality Fancy Pants is typically cool and well-composed. When Rarity meets him by accidentally slamming into him, he plays off the encounter with a joke. His interest is piqued by her association with Princess Celestia and good taste. At the Wonderbolts Derby, he is impressed with Rarity's charm, skill, and connections when she correctly predicts the winner and claims to personally know the Wonderbolts' trainer, declaring her his new favorite party guest. Fancy Pants also expresses an interest in Rarity's simple, half-finished, but well-executed dress that Twilight wears to the Canterlot Garden Party, even before learning that Rarity made it. In addition, he finds the rest of Rarity's friends to be "charmingly rustic," even though Jet Set and Upper Crust initially dismiss them. In Princess Spike, he displays a pride in Canterlot and magnanimity when his request for special privileges during the Grand Equestria Pony Summit is refused. When it appears that Twilight made a series of terrible summit decisions, Fancy Pants becomes angry out of a desire to maintain Canterlot's reputation. In the Enterplay collectible card game's expansion set The Crystal Games, cards #63 C and #ƒ26 of Fancy Pants mention that he is "a kind, caring friend who helps to encourage ponies to be the best they can be." In the magazine comic Trixie never gives up!, during the story of how Trixie got her cutie mark, Fancy Pants ridicules filly Trixie. Quotes :Princess Luna: My rook at A1 takes your knight at A6! A foolish move to leave it so open, nicely coiffed citizen! :Fancy Pants: Ah! But now my rook may take yours, Princess! A8 to A6! :— }} |[[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony magazine issue 41 comic]] }} Gallery See also * * * References de:Fancypants es:Fancy Pants no:Fancypants pl:Fancypants ru:Фэнсипэнтс it:Fancy Pants Category:Celebrities Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Supporting characters